Jonny Quest
Summary A teenager name Jonny Quest, who is also a young famous adventurur and lost his mother at an early age, goes on dangerous risk-taking journies around the world with his father Dr. Benton, a famous worldwide known governemnt scientific genius, adoptive brother Hadji, best-friend and love interest Jessie Adams, skilled special agent bodyguard Race Bannon, including his white French bulldog Bandit, that involve saving the world from ruthless scientists and others who attend to take over the world while stumbling upon ancient tombs, civilizations and chambers discovering ancient artifacts, some capable to possessing dangerous powers, hidden booby traps and battling man-eating creatures. Genres Action, Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Mystery, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Trevor Rabin Cast and characters David Henrie as Jonny Quest Emma Roberts as Jessie Adams Dev Patel as Hadji Quest Daniel Craig as Race Bannon Linus Roache as Dr. Benton Quest Chow Yun Fat as Dr. Zin Tamar Hassan as General Yemes Luke Goss as Col. Damon Ian Anthony Dale as Story plot At a hospital; a lady name Diana Quest is giving birth to a baby boy. Rosanna is married to Dr. Benton Quest (Linus Roache), who is a famous worldwide scientist. Before Benton could see his wife and their newborn son name Jonny, Dr. Zin (Chow Yun Fat), an Asian criminal scientist, appears and takes Jonny, threatening to kill him in revenge of Benton taking away his research technology and wealth though Benton has now knowledge of stealing his work as it is revealed that Benton and Zin had challenged each other to prove which scientist was the best of their famous technology work, which Benton had won and received the world’s genius academy award. Benton is able to rescue Jonny, and Zin retreats as a team of soldiers, who were sent to rescue them, appears. The soldiers attempt to take the Quests to a save place, but their helicopter was shot down by Zin who believes the Quests are dead. Benton, however, survived the crash along with protecting an unharmed crying Jonny but Rosanna dies from her injures. Seventeen years later, Benton is now a famous worldwide government genius billionaire working while his son now Jonny (David Henrie) who is now a popular seventeen-year-old teenager and also a famous adventurer along with his adoptive brother, Hadji (Dev Patel). While at school, Jonny tries to woo his childhood love crush Jessie Adams (Emma Roberts) but hesitates. Meanwhile, Dr Zin is seen with his henchmen Arthur (Ian Anthony Dale), Casita (Li Bingbing) and Mr. Assassin (Rick Yune) entering the National Museum in New York City. They steal a mysterious ancient scroll which foretold an ancient history of a dangerous ancient army of warriors known as “''The Zubrians''”. Zin deduces that if three ancient Medallions are collected the carved writings shall reveal the location of a ancient golden Tablet, which is the key to finding and opening a chamber that holds the Zubrians. Zin plans to take control over the Zubrians to take over the world while creating his empire of high-tech weapons and army of soldiers. One day, Jonny is able to ask Jessie out on a date, which she accepts. As they are dating, Benton is captured by a group of mercenaries led by Mr. Assassin and brought to the awaited Zin back at his home. Dr. Zin learns that Benton has uncovered one of the medallions and takes it before demanding Benton to help them collect the last two. Benton refuses this, and Zin, discovering Jonny is still alive, threatens to find and kill him. Hadji, who kept hidden while watching the events, is able to retrieve the medallion without being noticed while Bandit, a French bulldog, distracts Zin also allowing Benton to escape with Hadji. Jonny and Jessie are followed and chased by Arthur’s men, and they are rescued by Roger “Race” Bannon (Daniel Craig), who is a skilled government special agent sent to rescue them by Benton. Back at the house, Benton and Race are discussing of their plan to go find the two remaining medallion and find the tablet before Zin does. Jonny, overhearing their conversation, decides